Brown Kirby
Brown Kirby is a character in The Air Ride Series. About Brown Kirby is an evil kirby. He is the only one of the main kirbies to be directly evil. However his plans usually fail for stupid reasons. He often cheats in air ride by bringing in patches and powering up his stars. Personality Brown Kirby is a jerk as he usually destroys his opponets stars and cheats. His evil plans show how much of a jerk he is. Appearance Brown Kirby is a Brown Kirby, with Black bat wings, giving him a Meta Knight look. After around Comic 54, Brown started to have small red marks on him, looking like cuts and scars. However these were removed around Comic 70. Favorite Stars He doesn't really have any, but he prefers the wagon star and the shadow star over others. He doesn't really enjoy weak stars until he powers them up with some patches. Origin Brown Kirby is one of the 7 palette swaps to be included in Air Ride for the regular Pink Kirby. Brown Kirby actually used to be Poyo Rides Favorite Kirby in Kirby air ride. The title is now held by White Kirby because of the incident involving blue Kirby taking that Hydra Piece. Poyo Ride even considered Brown Kirby to be the main character, but decided on White Kirby because he was the Kirby he was playing as and White Kirby was in smash bros as well! Poyo Ride doesn't regret his decision because Brown wasn't in Kirby Fighters. Brown Kirby was made as the villainous Kirby. He used to have a cape and wings, and old artwork of Brown displayed Winged and Caped Brown together. Brown lost his cape but still has his wings. Brown was supposed to be on par on appearances with Purple and Pink Kirby. However he outshined them, appearing in a comic earlier than their first appearance. He also even outshined Green Kirby. He is also the third most used TARS Kirby in GKAR. In 2017, Poyo wants to make Brown Kirby a more major Kirby due to his evil personality, and wants to make him a main antagonist, kinda like Mewtwo. Air Ride TCG Brown Kirby is appears in the air ride TCG. He is one of the few characters who starts in the air. His first attack, soar attack is only usuable in the air. You flip 3 coins, each tail does 30 damage to the foe. Lightning Flight lets brown avoid attacks one turn and hit the next. Earthcrush sounds like a good move with 120 damage, but it can be predicted. First, it is a ground only move, and Brown Kirby starts in the air. Going to the ground takes a turn. Since this is Brown's only move usable on the ground, if the opponet is faster than brown, they can fly up to the air and avoid the attack. Gallery Brown_K.jpg|Brown Kirby sprite from a GKAR comic. Brown_Kirby's_iconic_artwork.png|Brown Kirby's Classic Artwork Brown_Kirby_Remastered_Artwork.png brown.png|Brown's top ride icon Trivia In Kirby Air Ride gameplay with the TARS characters voices, (Coming Soon ;D) White is usually played as. However there will be one episode where it shows a match between the minor 4 Kirbies, as they are in a city trial group like the main 4. Brown will be played as for various reasons. *Brown was considered to be the main character. *Poyo likes Brown Kirby and wants to play as him. *Being the evil Kirby, Poyo Ride can do some evil things, like destroying every star and box and "kidnapping" the patches, unlike the CPU's who RUN INTO THE WALLS! Poyo Ride says Brown should've replaced orange in SSB4, as orange was olny a spray paint and brown appeared in Air Ride as well as being a spray paint. Purple was in project M and Poyo says that might be why he was excluded. Poyo ride confirmed that Brown did not have wings in the early development of the series, since he didn't have them in the game. *He also used to have a cape too. Brown Kirby is not liked by Mega Man because he is evil. Irionically, GKAR Brown Kirby doesn't like Mega Man because he thinks Mega Man is stealing his attention. Brown Kirby and White Kirby are the only two Kirbys that have iconic artwork. Brown has a Meta Knight SSB4 recolor that looks like him, and White has an image Poyo Ride found on Google Images. Brown is probably the only page on the wiki to use the same picture for all three years of TARS. Category:Kirbys Category:Air ride group members Category:Characters who replace a kirby Category:Villans Category:September Birthdays Category:Poyo Rides Favorites Category:Antagonists Category:Kirby Air Ride Characters Category:Air Ride TCG Characters